Dream Catcher
by Reako Mizuumi
Summary: Canda memiliki sisi serius di dalamnya. Masalah pasti akan terselesaikan nantinya. Dan sedih akan berakhir bahagia. /"Sutradara? Yang benar saja. Suterawberry lebih cocok untukmu."/ /"Oh, jangan-jangan karena dadamu kecil sehingga sifat keperempuananmu tak nampak ya?"/ AU!(Again)


**Dream Catcher**

Disclaimer. Bleach adalah milik _Tite Kubo._

Story by_. Reako Mizuumi_.

Warning: Typo(s), absurd, dan garing. Seperti biasalah.

* * *

"Hei, _midget_!" Seru Ichigo.

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana aku? Er..r bukan, maksudnya cita-citaku."

"Memangnya kau ingin jadi apa?" Tanya Rukia balik

"Sutradara dong," Jawab Ichigo dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Sutradara? Yang benar saja." Rukia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Yah, lelucon yang diberikan orang oranye itu selalu saja bisa mengocok perutnya, "Suterawberry lebih cocok untukmu."

"Ck, daripada kau yang tidak punya cita-cita. Kau kan cuma ingin jadi tinggi," _Jlebb_. Di sini baru Rukia, sadari, ternyata jeruk ada yang rasa pedes juga.

"Justru kau yang perlu dipertanyakan, cita-cita atau cinta-cinta," Ucap Rukia tak mau kalah.

"Astaga, aku sudah tobat, _midget_!"

"Tobat tapi belum kapok sama saja bodoh!" Kini Rukia sukses memukul kepala Ichigo. Kadang ia bingung, Ichigo itu benar-benar polos atau memang tidak punya otak sih.

"Ck, kau ini perempuan kasar sekali sih."

"Terserah."

"Oh, jangan-jangan karena dadamu kecil sehingga sifat keperempuananmu tak nampak ya?" Tanya Ichigo dengan jari yang mengelus-elus dagu seolah tampak berpikir serius. Padahal, kalau—ada pernyataan—dia punya otak saja perlu dipertanyakan dan jelas diragukan.

"SIALAN KAU, JERUK BUSUK!" Teriak Rukia sambil melempar sandal jepitnya tepat ke arah Ichigo. Masih untung dia sedang tidak memakai high heels.

"Hei sudah hentikan!"

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Dengarkan aku, kau butuh ide untuk karya ilmiah _a.k.a_ penelitian atau apalah itu namanya kan?" Tanya Ichigo dengan tampang yang sok meyakinkan.

"Ya."

"Judulnya pengaruh ukuran dada terhadap sifat perempuan saja."

"MENYEBALKAN. Kenapa aku harus bertemu orang sepertimu?!" Sekali lagi. Rukia melayangkan bentuk penganiayaan lainnya. Sayang tak bertahan lama, Ichigo berhasil mengunci gerakannya. Dengan tangan besarnya yang berada tepat di ubun-ubun Rukia—bukan untuk mencabut paku kuntilanak—dan menekannya. Sementara sang gadis hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya.

"Karena takdir memutuskan kita untuk bersatu," Kini wajah Ichigo berapa di depan wajah Rukia. Pertemuan hazel dengan violet tak dapat dihindari. Baru beberapa detik, sampai Rukia berhasil melayangkan tonjokan premannya ke Ichigo. Yang terluka pun tak mau kalah, setelah terjatuh ia langsung bangkit kembali. Bahkan dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau! Ini tidak adil!"

"Ya terserah padamu, mau percaya atau tidak."

"Hah, brengsek kau."

"Brengkes?" Pertanyaan Ichigo yang satu ini membuat Rukia panas—karena emosi—kembali.

"Brengsek budek!"

"Tapi kan tetap keren dan tampan."

"Ugh. Rasanya kau perlu ganti nama," Telunjuk Rukia mengacung seenaknya di depan hidung bocah Kurosaki dengan sorot mata yang juga tajam.

"Mengganti? Kau tidak lihat, jelas-jelas namaku sudah kece,"

"Ichigo Brengsek Kurosaki."

"Kami-sama, Rukia.. Seleramu rendah sekali. Namaku tak terdengar manis lagi," Bisik si jeruk dengan seksi tepat di telinga mungil Rukia.

Satu hal yang bisa Rukia lakukan sekarang ini hanyalah pasrah. Membiarkan Ichigo terus mengoloknya dan membuatnya malu.

* * *

Ichigo menyadari, semakin lama Rukia makin pasif menanggapi celotehnya.

"Oh ayolah Rukia, jangan ngambek seperti anak kecil begitu..." Ucap Ichigo memasang _puppy eyes_-nya, "Ups. Aku lupa kau memang masih anak-anak."

Rukia hanya menanggapinya sinis, "Ya, dan kau remaja yang mesumnya selangit."

"Aku belikan apapun deh. Kau mau apa?" Rayu-rayuan mulai diucapkan Ichigo.

"Basi," Ke sekian kalinya nada bosan terdengar dari perempuan violet ini.

"Kau mau nasi basi?"

"Tidak."

"Duri mawar?"

"Tidak."

"Cokelat pahit?"

"Untukmu saja."

"Aku tahu. Celana dalam?" _Blush._

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih?" Rukia pikir, Ichigo ini merayu tapi tak ada romantis-romantisnya.

"Jadi benar kau ingin celana dalam?" Lebih parahnya, penyakit pervert Ichigo sedang kumat.

"..."

"Atau jangan-jangan lingerie?"

"ICHIGO!" Muka Rukia sukses menjadi merah padam. Tolong salahkan si bodoh.

"Mau warna apa? Belahan atas atau belahan bawah?"

"Baka! Diamlah!"

"Ck, aku kan hanya mencoba berbuat baik."

"Baik dengan mesum itu dua hal yang berbeda," Rukia mulai tampil menggurui.

"Mesum? Padamu? Hanya bila dadamu bisa menyamai Orihime saja," Seru Ichigo asal. Namun justru kata-kata itulah yang membuat wajah Rukia kembali memerah. Yah, semua tahu lah, Orihime Inoue itu...sesuatu.

_Bletak_. Satu lagi pukulan mengenai sasaran, "Kepalaku sudah kebal. Tak mempan kau pukul begitu."

"Heh, kebal ya?" Tanya Rukia mengejek sambil melempar-lempar batu—yang tak bisa dibilang kecil—yang berada di genggamannya.

"Tidak dengan ba—" Dan Rukia benar-benar melemparnya, "—tu."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ichigo terjatuh. Pingsan. Di sisi lain, Rukia hanya bisa menggigit bibir.

"Ichi, oi Ichi!"

"..."

"Hey jeruk! Sadar!"

"..."

"Jangan bercanda, Ichi!" Gadis dengan manik violet itu mulai menepuk—atau menampar versi pelan—kedua pipi Ichigo.

"..."

_'Sial! Mampus aku,'_ Batin Rukia.

Sampai, _greb_, kedua tangan besar memeluk dan mendorongnya. Posisinya sekarang berada di atas Ichigo. Dekat, ya terlalu dekat jarak antara mereka berdua sekarang. Tatapan dan hembusan napas pun saling beradu.

"Ternyata, dadamu memang kecil ya," Ujar Ichigo tiba-tiba. Sontak samar kemerahan itu muncul lagi menjalari pipi Rukia. Untung, ia segera sadar dan bangkit dari posisinya.

Canggung dan hening tercipta di antara keduanya hingga Ichigo memutuskan terlebih dahulu berbicara, "Jadi apa kau punya mimpi?"

"..."

"Ini untukmu," Ichigo menyodorkan sebuah _dream catcher_, hasta karya dari budaya orang _Native Amerika_.

"Apa ini?"

"Tergantung kau anggap apa. Kata orang, semacam simbol atau jimat. Agar mimpimu bagus terus."

"Memangnya kau tidak butuh?" Tanya Rukia.

"Untukmu saja. Tanpa itu, aku yakin mimpiku yang satu ini bagus dan bisa terwujud,"

"Mimpi apa?"

"Menikahimu dan membesarkan anak-anak kita nantinya," Kalau Rukia adalah es, dia akan meleleh saat itu juga. Atau bila dia kupu-kupu dia akan terbang setinggi mungkin.

"Kau. Kenapa."

"Jadi Rukia-chan, tidak pernahkah kau bermimpi menerima lamaranku?" Pertanyaan Ichigo ini, tidakkah terdengar yang paling waras selama ini?

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Hah, begitu ya.." Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal. Ia mencium, aroma kegagalan.

"Karena aku berharap itu tak hanya mimpi, Ichi. Aku ingin itu sebuah kenyataan," Penjelasan Rukia membuat Ichigo menatap tak percaya. Yang pertama apa si _midget_ itu sungguh-sungguh dan yang kedua Rukia, berhasil menipunya.

"Kau...mau?"

"Er..r ya," Spontan Ichigo memeluk Rukia.

"Sebenarnya, aku mau berkata kalau aku akan pergi. Untuk sementara. Demi kita," Kuping Rukia berdenging mendengar kata-kata Ichigo. Dengan seenaknya bocah itu menghapus momen manis begini dengan perpisahan.

"Pergi saja, memang aku peduli?" Komentar Rukia dengan intonasi cuek.

"Begitukah? Tapi aku yakin kau akan merindukanku."

"Yang penting kau harus kembali," Pesan Rukia sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tak sudi mempertontonkan wajah sedih kepada Ichigo.

"Tentu saja aku akan kembali ke Jepang."

"Bukan Jepang bodoh! Kembalilah ke pelukanku."

"Aku janji," Ichigo membentuk _love_ di dada Rukia. Yang lebih penting, dia telah memercik rasa antara dirinya dengan Rukia.

* * *

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**A/N:**

Hola~ Ketemu lagi sama Rea. Ha, bulan ini Rea merasa bandel sekali, sudah jelas ujian makin dekat, tapi malah nongkrong di FFn ini. Yah, mau gimana lagi. Gak bisa ditahan. xD Minta doanya aja deh dari readers sekalian.

Sekali lagi, Rea persembahin fic yang masih tentang IchiRuki. Sampaikan kritik/komentar/saran lewat review kalian~ Jaa~


End file.
